


The Reunion

by whenxkilled027



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Reunions, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fen'nimm Lavellen is waiting to meet Varric's contact only it's not for the reason anyone thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allysonwonderlnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysonwonderlnd/gifts).



> Hello Loves! This little piece of joy and happiness is all thanks to allysonwonderlnd and her guessing at what the big suprise was in Two Worlds a couple chapters ago. Things got a little crazy so I didn't have much time to write and then Tabby and Cullen took up a lot of room in my head. I had massive inspiration and pumped his out between the last two days. These two decided to give me much more then I needed to tell their story so you may see a few more Hawke and Lavellen stories pop up every so often... possibly even tomorrow... maybe. lol 
> 
> allysonwonderlnd I hope this is the amount of Fluffy smut you wanted and that you like it!

It had been one of those long never ending days. Fen’nimm having run around Skyhold like a chicken with its head cut off. They had gotten to the fortress about a month and a half ago. It was a beautiful place, in need of major work, but manageable. Josie had made her room one of the top priorities and while Fen didn’t see the point she wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t like it. Beginning Dalish you are always traveling and there is little to no privacy. Having something to call your own was not something she was used to. She’d told Josie not to go to fancy with the room, warned the woman, but she got excited with decorating. The four post bed decorated in red and gold linens was beautiful and yet not too much, Dalish banners hung around the room along with specially made glass word for the windows. Book’s lined the room, were even piled up on the floor. Reading human or even Dwarven works was never a top priority among the Dalish, but Fen had shown a love for them as a child and her father was a man that could encouraged knowledge, plus he could never truly tell her no.

Knowing this Josie recommended books, and Fen practically lived in the Library often found sitting on the floor beside Dorian feet her head more often than not resting on his thigh. Oh creators bless her strength, the scandal that had caused about a week ago. Of course Dorian adored it, outwardly, behind those storm cloud eyes he was hurt and that was what really set her off. No one hurt her friends. No one. So she made it clear that if she wished to sit on the floor of the library, or in Dorian’s damn lap she will, and they would not say a word about it. IF she heard any more on the subject she would happily teach the next person just how good of a shot she was on the training field. Fen doesn’t take ignorance well, refused to tolerate it. 

Sighing, she curled up, lounging on her big white sofa that had just arrived. It was beyond comfy and made more being read in. Flame colored hair glittered like gold as midday light filtered through the room, full plump lips smirking. She’d finally received a copy of _The Tale of The Champion_ from Varric. It was the author's edition or original edit, she couldn't remember really, but the excitement was all the same. She'd wanted to get her hands on it for almost two years, but certain someone had sidelined her repeatedly. Grinning, she pushed back her waist length hair and began reading. Her special guest wouldn't be arriving until tonight and she planned on having it done by then. 

It was halfway through the “novel” Fen had to stop. Tears streaked her ivory cheeks. She'd known what happened, kind of, been told it wasn't so bad. God she was going to hug and hold the man and then beat the shit out of him for lying then hug him again! Looking out of her window Fen sighed, she really did miss that idiot. No one knew about them. Not even Varric.

Eyes the color of the deep forest closed as her mind pulled the image of Garrett forward. Midnight hair, glowing blue eyes and scruffy face. Oh and that goofy, stupid grin that melts her heart, sets her pulse on fire and makes her want to punch him in the face when he’s being pig headed filtered through along with his sense of humor and kind heart. All he had ever wanted was to make things better for his family, give his mother and sister the life they deserved. Now one was dead and the other was tucked away somewhere for safety. Carver had died during the blight, it haunted Garrett even now. They talked about it once after a horrible string of nightmare plagued him. He confessed that yes, his brother was a little shit most days, but never had he wanted him hurt. Watching him die left a scar on his soul and family. Hugging the book close, tucked gently under her chin. Fen thought about him more wishing he’d arrive sooner. Movement from the balcony and shifting of leather caught her ear.

“I thought we agreed you'd not read that fairy tale of Varric’s?” 

Grinning, she uncurled her legs letting them stretch out, following the sound of his footsteps.  
“I thought you knew how to use a door.”

“Eh, doors are overrated.” Fen heard the smile in his voice. Knew he was standing just beyond the large doors.

Opening her eyes she beamed, dimples forming on either side of her cheeks, before she leapt over the back of the couch and jumping into her husband's arms.

“You're early. Very early. Varric wasn't expecting you until tomorrow.” 

“Yes, well Varric isn't my wife. Though I still question that with how he worries.”

She pinched his cheek. “Be nice. He’s going to have to face Cassandra later once she learns he knew where you were the whole time. Creators, I don’t want to even think about the one I’ll get.” 

“Relax the Seeker will forgive you both, eventually and well Varric didn’t know whole time.”  
One arm wrapped around her back tightened, fingers flexing on her waist as those electric blues darkened. Fen’s heart quickened, she knew that look, could even feel the vibrations just before the heaven and hell at is Garrett Hawke descended. Full lips crashing and consuming her own. Desperate hands moved pulling her shirt from her leggings, buttons flying everywhere, as he tears her tunic open. Gasping, Fen grips onto his shoulders as he lifts her up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He takes her mouth again, more desperate than before as he walks them toward the bed. Only letting go of her for the second it took to toss her, literally so, onto the bed and climb between her legs. A low whimper escaped, back arching up into his body as he traveled down the column of her neck, nipping the sensitive.

“Garrett.” She whispers breathless. And he stops, face buried between her shoulder and neck, a small tremble echoing through his frame. “Vhenan?” 

One arm slide under her lower back, arching it in such a way she was pressed closer as his breath scorched her skin as he spoke.

“I was so mad at you for going to the Conclave. So furious with your brother and father when I knew they would never deny you if you pushed.” Something wet brushed along her skin. His voice cracking slightly. “I saw the explosion, saw the direction it came from and -” his grip tightened, “I got you back… I don’t care if it’s Andraste or the Maker or who the Fade ever, you came back. And then and Haven. I get you back for five second and another piece of my past comes to destroy one of the few good things let to me.” Fury lined his last few words, yet she could feel his tears still and the guilt. “Maker's breath Fen why can life never be normal?” 

“Ma vhenan, none of this is your fault.” 

“Isn’t it? I know I killed Corypheus. Gutted him to escape, I know he died and yet Varric tell me about Haven and how that piece of Darkspawn shit nearly took you from me again.” he pulled back to look down into her face. “You shouldn't have been there. It wasn't supposed to be you.” 

“No, it was supposed to be Therien. Oh love, we didn't know any of that would happen. It was supposed to be a simple mission to see how things would play out.” She said running her hand through his hair. They hadn't spoken much before the Conclave. He'd been beyond angry she'd made the choice to go after her brother's refusal to leave as second. Their father was very ill and Therein couldn't risk it. So she went in his stead. Garrett had been away when this all happened. Helping a warden friend. When she had received his response she was already at the Temple. Then all hell erupted and everything happened so fast that he'd learned of her survival two weeks later from her brother. She couldn't write to him. No one knew about them and Cassie was still looking and Leliana was keeping an unnervingly good eye on missives going to and from Haven. 

Fen couldn't risk it. Garrett was her husband and the man she loved more than safety of the world. Enough had been done to him. He'd lost enough. She wouldn't allow for more harm to come to him, but then the magister shows up, and Haven is destroyed. Within a couple months the man she loved most thought she died, twice. Varric, bless the man, had kept Hawke informed about everything. Sent a letter with their whereabouts’ and to come to Skyhold when possible. So it wasn't long in his waiting this time, but she still felt guilt. 

“I'm sorry.” She whispered, voice cracking. “I made you worry.” 

“I love you, Fen’nimm Lavellen Hawke. But I need you to promise me that when this is all over we can go home. I'm really tired of running around in the damn woods. I want to love you every day and night. I want to build our family.” 

His lips moved along her neck shoulder as he spoke. Gloved hands skimming up exposed skin on her sides. 

“Ma vhenan, I love you too and yes when this is over we will go home. Our home.” She begins unbuckling his armor and leathers fingers quivering in excitement and anxiety. It had been so long since they last made love. Months without his touch left her starved and ravenous for his touch. Garrett saw her need and bit off one of his gloves, throwing it somewhere, and unlaced her pants. She was ready, dripping from anticipation alone. Had she been wearing smalls they’d be soaked. Battle worn hands dipped beneath the band, his fingers tracing up her slit, both moaned her hands faltering as he played with her clit.

“Maker's breath Fen, I need you.” 

“Then maybe you could help with your armor?” She chuckled breathlessly. “It's rather hard to get you naked pressed against me like this. And while I enjoy being poked by you, I have to say you're blades are not as much fun as here.” Cupping him through his leathers Fen smirked as he moaned, the hand playing with her frozen as fingers gliding along his bulge, tightening every so often. 

“Fen…” He growled through clenched teeth. She knew what he liked and a little needed torture often led to the best sex. 

“Strip, woman. This is going to be quick, but I'll make it up to you.” 

“I know, but Garrett, for the love of the creators, no more talking. More off with your clothes.” This laugh traveled from his belly nipping her breast hard before straightening. She smacked his arm pouting for all of five seconds even though she was completely and utterly ready for the wild passion that was reflected in her husband's gaze. 

It took a few moments, Fen having been distracted when he removed his shirt, both tossing the offending clothing across the floor. His weapons thudding to the floor. Garrett, climbed back over her, settling between her legs, rubbing himself along her slit. Panting Fen, touched him like it was their first time. Trembling hands glide over lean muscles tracing scars. He had a few new ones. One far too close to his heart drawing her attention. 

“Not as bad as it looks.” he says gently taking her hand, kissing each finger.

“Liar. You said what happened to you in Kirkwall hadn’t been bad either. Varric may have the flair for the dramatic but he gave me the unedited version. I should kick you for keeping it away.” Cupping his cheek, she kissed him gently. “I may not understand all the pain you went through, but I'm your partner know. I want you to be able to trust me.”

He nuzzled her hand. “I do and if you like, later, much later, we can talk. I promise to tell you everything.” That infuriating and sexy smirk curls his full lips. Leaning down he kissed each of her eyes, one hand dropping between their bodies. Fen gasped as he slowly pressed in… _Creators it feels like when we first made love._ The anticipation over finally being together over stimulating them both.

“Garrett…”

“I know. Damn it’s been too long. Fen you’re so tight- FUCK don’t do that love, I won’t last if you tighten around me so much.” 

She begged him to move. Pleaded over and over again as every nerve in her body felt on edge. Lacing thin ivory fingers through his ebony hair, she pulled him down, nipping at his lower lip. “Fuck me Garrett, please.” 

Growling like a dragon, he moved, Blessing to the creators he moved, and slammed into her, taking the breath from her lungs. Moaning Fen twined her legs around his waist holding on as he increased speed. Sounds of their love making echoed off the stone walls, each of her cries growing in volume as he drove her closer to the edge. Warm lips meet and everything that they felt poured out into it. The fear, near losses, relief and all-consuming love was tossed back and forth as they embraced. It was too much, far too much and before either could think their bodies erupted, each shouting in shock as they came together. 

“That-” she gasped, speaking difficult while her brain was still in a climax haze. 

“Yeah,” he breathed out just before chuckling, “remind me to leave for that long again. The return sex…” she poked his side hard.

“Not funny.”

“Was too.” he mumbled, lips skimming over her over sensitive nipples. 

“Garrett, Creators help me, you’re still hard.” 

“Mmmhmm, I said it would be quick. Didn’t specify which part.” 

She groaned at his sometimes horribly timed humor, than moaned from deep in her chest as he flipped them over and started over again. This time taking his time. They made move with no rush, basking in the joy that was their reunion. It was hours later that she lay curled into his side content. For the first time since this all began, Fen was whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Fen'nimm means White Wolf in Elven.


End file.
